Blog użytkownika:Raity-Roka/Rozdział 8
Travis Boreadzi zawlekli nas na górę do pomieszczenia , w którym znajdował się Boreasz. Król wiatrów wyglądał nawet majestatycznie jak na niego. Chione bawiła się śnieżkami , a Boreasz siedział na tronie. - Bon Roi du matin- powiedziała Megan po francusku kłaniając się , a Boreasz powiedział coś po francusku co nie zrozumiałem. - Nous aimerion vous demander quelque chose- powiedziała dalej Megan , a po chwili Boreasz odpowiedział jej. -Vous ne avez pas vu le roi deux des enfants Nemesis?- zapytała Megan Boreasza , a ten przytaknął- Król mówi , że ich widział - dodała ciszej do nas Megan. - Se ils ne Etaient pas la?- zapytała Megan , a król zaprzeczył- Etes-vous sûr Roi? - dodała niepewnie Megan , a król potwierdził- Serons-nous capables de sortir de votre palais?- dodała Megan. - Vous pouvez aller- powiedział Boreasz , a my odeszliśmy. Po chwili coś nas zatrzymało . To była Chione. - Chciałam tylko pogratulować rozmowy z ojcem. Od czasu Piper McLean wogóle się nie odzywał - powiedziała Chione i odeszła. egan Rozmowa z królem była fascynująca. Znam francuski tylko dlatego , że pani Michael jest bardzo wymagająca nawet jak na 23 latke. - Czyli ich tu nie było. Gdzie jeszcze mogli być?- powiedziała Minette. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Na geografi pan Olsen mówił , że gdy chcesz dostać się tam gdzie nigdy nie byłaś musisz spróbować pomyśleć , żeby źle nie trafić. Zrobiłam małą burzę mózgów i przypomniało mi się , że są 2 Quebecki. Jeden jest w Kanadzie , a drugi to dzielnica Manhatanu. - Słuchajcie wiem gdzie mogą być! - krzyknęłam po chwili- Quebcki są 2. Jeden jest tutaj w Kanadzie , a drugi to stolica Manhatanu. Może oni są tam? - powiedziałam , a tamci popatrzyli sie na mnie badawczo. - Skąd ty stałaś się taka mądra?- zapytał powoli Travis- To trochę dziwne- dodał szybko.Popatrzyłam sie na niego. - Chodziłam do specjalnej szkoły , w której ludzie uczyli poziomu 16 czy 18 latków- powiedziałam robiąc mu na złość. Udaliśmy się do pociągu. Jechaliśmy 20 minut do Las Vegas , a 3 godziny na Manthatan. Gdy tam się dostaliśmy poszliśmy zapytać się kogoś czy jest dzielnica Quebec. - Good afternoon. Do you know where is the distrcit of Quebec?- zapytałam płynnie po angielsku. Starsza pani zpojrzała na mnie. Rozpoznałam w niej tą panią z samolotu. - It's you! This girl from the plane!- krzyknęła starsza pani i zaczęła się na mnie rzucać. Minette przytrzymała ją . - Pośpiesz się- powiedziała Minette , łapiąc panią za rękę. Travis wyrwał tej osobie torebkę z ręki i teraz byłam spokojna. - Ok- powiedziałam - We just want you to say where is the district of Quebec. It's just as much- powiedziałam szybko po angielsku. - Around the corner, turn right- powiedziała do mnie , a potem zwróciła się do Minette- Le me go girl! - Puść ją - powiedziałam do Minette- Thanks you for the information - powiedziałam do starszej pani i szybko wybiegłam. Minette Megan zadziwia mnie swoimi umiejętnościami. Jest dobra z francuskiego , angielskiego i geografi. Czyli tych przedmiotów , z których szło mi najgorzej. - To gdzie mamy iść?- zapytał Travis do lekko obolałej Megan , gdy ta skręcała się z bólu po przyłożeniach tej pani. - Za rogiem mamy skręcić w prawo - powiedziała Megan i szybko podeszła do rogu ulicy. Faktycznie napis głosił : ,, Quebec district. Inhabited by one thousand people". Zrozumiałam z tego tylko Quebec. - Jesteśmy tutaj- powiedział Travis z satysfakcją- Ale gdzie oni mogą być?- zapytał Travis- Na powierzchni ich nie widać- dodał rozglądając się. - Nie gdzie , ale pod czym. Oni są w kanałach- powiedziałam i szybko wskoczyłam do kanału , a oni wskoczyli za mną. Wyczuwałam ich. Byli niedaleko. Wiedziałam , że kanały mogą oznaczać Medeę , ale nic nie było wiadome. W końcu znaleźliśmy ich. Byli związani i wisieli na sznurze. Szybko pobiegłam i sztyletem odcięłam ich. - Dzięki -powiedziała Minette. Szybko zaczęliśmy wybiegać z kanałów. Gdy wyszliśmy ulżyło nam. Dziwne , że żadne potwory nas nie goniły. Dopiero teraz to zauważyłam. To dziwne. Wszystkich coś ścigało. Megan gorgony , a innych to nawet sami bogowie. To trochę dziwne. Ale nic najważniejsze , że oni się znaleźli i my możemy wracać. - Tutaj nasze drogi sie rozchodzą- powiedziała Minette i mnie przytuliła. Nasza trójka poszła sobie do Obozu , a oni udali się gdzieś daleko przed siebie. W obozie Chejron na nas oczekiwał co trochę było dziwne no ale cóż . Jak się jest herosem to nawet prysznic nie jest normalny xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach